vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Lolcat
thumb|right|«I’m in ur …» — распространённый, заведомо неграмотный стиль подписей к картинкам Lolcat (от LOL и — кот) — смешная фотография кота или кошки (а впоследствии и любого другого животного, или неживого объекта), подписанная каким-либо текстом юмористического характера, частный случай имидж-макроса. Часто в подпись осознанно вносят грубые грамматические и орфографические ошибки. История Многие картинки начали курсировать в интернете с 2005 года, в том числе и на знаменитом форуме 4chan, где по субботам (в рубрике «caturday», от и ) выкладывались смешные фотографии кошек. Широкой популярности мем добился в начале 2007 года, когда сайт icanhascheezburger.com начал регулярно публиковать подобные картинки. Тема была широко освещена в англоязычной прессе (см. ссылки), встречается и в русскоязычнойhttp://lenta.ru/articles/2008/04/15/blogs/. Адам Линдси (Adam Lindsay), учёный Ланкастерского университета, опубликовал в 2007 году интерпретатор эзотерического языка программирования LOLCODE, чей синтаксис основывается на многочисленных фразах с картинок «лолкотов». Стиль Фотография кошки чаще всего сопровождается подписью большими белыми буквами шрифтом без засечек (то есть sans-serif). Подпись используется как комментарий кошки к некой ситуации. thumb|250px|Лолкот опечален разгулом [[Википедия:Удализм|удализма в Википедии]] Распространённые формы: * I’m in ur <место>, <глагол> ur <предмет>, например I’m in ur Wikipedia, editing ur articles («я в тваей Википедии, редактирую тваи статьи»). Основывается на фразе «I’m in ur base, killing ur doodz» («I am in your base killing your d00ds» — «Я на твоей базе убиваю твоих чуваков»), произошедшей из стратегических игр. * I can has a <предмет> («магу ли я палучить») например I can has a huggle? («Обнимешь меня?») * <Тема>. U r doin it rong (<Тема> Ниправильный падход.) * I made you a <предмет>, but they <глагол> it, например I maded u a picsher, but they deleted it («Я сделал тебе картинку, но они стёрли её»). Предположительно произошли от фотографии котёнка, с виноватым видом стоящего на задних лапах, сопровождавшейся текстом «I made you a cookie. But I eated it» («Я сделал тебе пиченьку. Но потом её съел») * Invisible <предмет> («невидимый предмет»), например Invisible bike или Invisible sandwich. Обычно добавляется к картинке с фотографией кота в неестественной позе, как будто он держит какой-то предмет (например, сэндвич). Персонажи Long cat Длиннокот — длинный белый кот, туловище которого растянуто в несколько десятков раз при помощи графического редактора. Настоящее имя кота — «Nobiiru» (伸びいる), что в переводе с японского значит «растянутый». На огромном числе сопутствующих ретушей и рисунков изображается растущим вверх, традиционно сквозь невероятные препятствия. Serious Cat thumb|Вариация на тему serious cat «I are serious cat, this is a serious business» — «Я — серьёзный кот. Это серьёзное дело.» Ceiling Cat Ceiling Cat (Потолочный кот) впервые появился в имидж-макросе, где выглядывавшая из выпиленной в потолке дырки рыжая кошка сопровождалась текстом «Ceiling Cat is watching you masturbate» (Потолочный кот видит, как ты мастурбируешь). Персонаж стал очень популярен. Считается, что он живёт под потолком («на самом верху») и обладает божественными силами. Ceiling Cat стал кошачьим аналогом бога-творца — например, в lolcat‐пародии на Библию.LOLCat Bible. Появились имидж-макросы вроде «Двое из трёх котят верят в потолочного кота». Basement Cat Basement Cat (Подвальный кот) — антагонист Ceiling Cat, кошачий аналог дьявола. «Роль» Basement Cat на имидж-макросах вполне ожидаемо отводится полностью чёрным кошкам. Lolspeak Часто употребляемые в подписях слова («lolspeak») вошли в англоязычный интернет-сленг и стали аналогом жаргона падонков. Был даже написан перевод Библии на «lolspeak». Наиболее используемые слова включают: См. также * Интернет-мем * O RLY? * Манул Примечания Ссылки * icanhascheezburger.com — известный ресурс с картинками кошек * ihasahotdog.com — известный ресурс с картинками собак * «Creating a Cute Cat Frenzy», Lev Grossman, Time, 12 июля 2007 * «With 'LOLcats' Internet Fad, Anyone Can Get In on the Joke», Aaron Rutkoff, The Wall Street Journal, 25 августа 2007 * «Oh Hai! Cats, the internet, and tactical communities», Joshua Green, receiver magazine, осень 2007 * «Can Green Make Green?: New Media, New Methods» New York Times, 21 июля 2007 * «If you give a cat a keyboard», Minneapolis Star Tribune, 26 июля 2007 * «Bloggers Bring in the Big Bucks», BusinessWeek, 13 июля 2007 Категория:Животные Категория:Юмор Категория:Интернет-мемы